Who Needs 'Em?
by jalyn712
Summary: CJ's a little frustrated.


A quick and humorous read. Poor CJ.

* * *

She was going to buy a dog. A loyal, loving, friendly, and devoted creature that she could really get into. The complete antithesis to the men she'd been dating, lately.

And, if she had to come in one more morning and witness another of Houston's dates departing - still sporting the clothes they'd shown up in the night before - she was going to spit. Most likely, on him - crude as it sounded. But, she'd had it and was feeling like doing something ridiculously drastic.

Then, she was gonna buy that dog.

Why? Because her own dating life was just...stupid.

Take last night, for instance. She'd started the evening with the best of intentions. She'd really wanted to get into the date and have a good time. However, they'd chosen to see the newest action-packed thriller, and her date had literally fallen asleep during the opening credits. Who does that? Worse, he'd snored. _Loudly_. And, that was after the attempted groping she'd had to keep at bay. Once he was asleep, she feared that someone was going to complain and send an attendant to wake him up, which would only lend to more groping.

At one point, she was fully intending to quietly exit and call a cab, a friend, anyone who would help get her the hell out of there, but she'd really wanted to see the movie. Probably stupid to stick around, but he'd fallen asleep, after all. Plus, the thought of Houston most likely having a successful evening kept her rooted to her spot. Though, in hindsight, her hopes that her own date could somehow be salvaged were complete folly. She should have just left; it's not like she could really hear the movie, anyway - what with all of the snoring.

She also wished that she wouldn't have agreed to let him pick her up at her house. These days, she preferred to meet her dates at designated locations; she'd have her own car, an 'escape route,' and excuses all lined up, if she needed to get out, stat. But, this guy…he was the co-worker of a friend…yadda-yadda…and he had been harmless, but she still preferred her location to remain unknown, until she'd been out with someone several times.

Though, she had no residual fears with this guy. He didn't care enough to stay awake during their time together. Maybe, he's narcoleptic? Ah, who cares….

Live and learn.

The elevator dinged, and she stepped off and into the penthouse lobby.

Immediately, Chris asked, "So, how'd it go?" She hoped CJ's date had been better than the previous two or three. Of course, she was being generous with that estimate; her friend's trend had been going on for quite some time, now.

"Don't ask." Both women shared commiserating looks.

"So. Do I have any messages?" CJ asked. Then, she sighed, when she was already being handed three slips of paper. She thanked Chris and began walking up the steps to the inner office area.

As she reached the top, she caught movement and looked up. She saw Houston and his own date from last night. Typically, they were still in yesterday's clothes, and they were headed her way, arm-in-arm.

'Screw it,' she thought and promptly turned to head back the way she came.

Startled, as he'd been about to greet her, Houston asked, "CJ, where are you going?" He and his date were now even with the set of double doors and looking down at her retreating back.

Chris had a mixture of amusement and sympathy on her face, as she watched CJ lay her messages back down on the reception desk and punch the button for the elevator.

At the same, CJ's cell phone rang. She reached to check it and sighed. Deeply. It didn't take Chris long to figure out that it was her date from last night. CJ's look said it all, as she silenced her phone and easily slipped it back into her clutch.

"CJ?" Houston asked again, perplexed. Still not answering him, she stepped onto the elevator and turned back to face the three of them.

While the doors were closing, she succinctly stated, "The pound. I'm going to _the pound."_

With that, the doors effectively closed, and CJ eagerly went to add a furry new friend to her life.


End file.
